¿Afortunada?
by Anieh07
Summary: Se suponía que me divertiría acampando, no que terminara metida en tantos problemas.


Odienme por salir con otra historia antes de continuar el resto. Pero despues de ver 'The labyrinth of magic MAGI" me es imposible que no me suba la inspiración.

Es un self-insert. O Personaje x Oc. Como quieran llamarle.

La personalidad ya la irán descubriendo, pero el fisico es largo cabello enrulado hasta la cadera y bien azabache. Trigueña de piel y de ojos castaños-avellana.  
La altura de Yamu, un poco menos alta y menos pechoncha. Pero  
con lo suyo, obviamene. Digamos que Aladdin tiene de donde agarrarse xDD

El prologo esta narrado en 1ra persona, a partir del primer cap, cambia.

Bon apettite

1234567891234567891234567891 2345678912345678912345678912 3456789123456789

Mi primer viaje completamente sola, esperé por este momento toda mi corta vida. Y después de ahorrar por más de medio año, pude lograrlo ¡Estoy en medio de los bosques de "Tandil"!

No soy muy amante del bosque, por los miles de insectos y bichos raros que se encuentran ahí...pero paradojicamente amo el verde. Los árboles, las flores y los animales. Y siempre estuve buscando algo de aventura, asi que con mi mochila y mi carpita me interné en el y me dispuse a pasar la noche.

Pero primero lo primero, preparar el fuego y para eso hay que conseguir leña. Tomé mi bolso de primeros auxilios, junto a la linterna y una cantimplora de agua, todo por si acaso los necesitaba y me fui a recorrer y juntar madera para quemar.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta darme cuenta que todo me parecía igual, pero por suerte tengo buen sentido de la orientación y recordaba cada uno de mis pasos. Ya tenía la suficiente leña como para cocinarme y no pasar frio en toda la larga noche.

Y entonces algo me llamó la atención, lo suficiente como para que me desviara del camino. Unas cuantas cientos de luciernagas volando sobre un rio. Algo completamente hermoso, de haber tenido mi celular le hubiera sacado unas cuantas fotografías. Pensé en volver y tomarlo, pero algo me dijo que mejor me acercara y eso fue lo que hice.

Pero como tonta, tropece con una piedra y caí por una especie de acantilado que no habia notado en ningún momento.

o  
o  
O

Cuando desperté, me dolía todo el cuerpo y encima era de mañana. Ya no había ni luciernagas, ni rio. Solo bosque...aunque más se parecía a una selva por lo...

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar demasiado rápido. ¿qué tanto habia caido?  
¿como es posible que este viva? ¡hasta el paisaje había cambiado totalmente! ¡un rio no desaparece asi como asi!

Respiré profundo y tomé mi bolso, no encontre la linterna. Todo lo que tenía era la cantimplora, mi saquito para el frío y unas cuantas medicinas. Tomé éstas últimas y me vendé las partes que tenía más heridas. El tobillo izquierdo y gran parte de mi brazo derecho, después de eso me quedé sin gasas.

Comencé a caminar, tenía que encontrar una salida de ahí antes de que volviera a caer la noche. Para colmo tenía hambre y el tobillo me dolía una barbaridad. Por mi cabeza maldije mi suerte.

-'!Ah, detente por favor!'- Escuché una voz masculina detrás de mi y me di media vuelta con suma esperanza ¡no estaba sola! ¡esa persona sabria el camino correcto! ¡yo viviría!

O eso pensé hasta que ví al dichoso hombre. Completamente desnudo y con los brazos estirados a cada lado. Tan solo una hoja cubría sus partes nobles y sonría como maniatico, o eso creo.

Un pervertido. Mi suerte no dejaba de sorprenderme. Dí unos pasos hacia  
atrás, asustada por lo que podía llegar a pasarme ya que el hombre era  
como tres cabezas más alto que yo y sumamente musculoso. Y su cabello era violeta...tenía un gran parecido a Sinbad, ese de MAGI un manga y anime que miraba antes de coparme con otro llamado Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Pero volviendo a la realidad, donde por más parecida que fuera la idea, me resultada imposible de creer. Agarre mi bolso y empecé a tirarle los  
frasquitos de medicina.- ¡A-a-a-lejate de mí, p-pervertido! ¡Me pones un dedo encima y te dejo sin día del padre! ¡y sin ningún médico que te encuentre signos vitales! -Así seguí, tirandole todo hasta que me quedé sin nada y le arroje el bolso en sí.- No te acerques.. -Amenacé con mis puños en alto.

Pero aquel exibicionista seguía sonriendo y por lo que pude notar, habia logrado esquivar todo lo que le arroje. Genial, el muy bastardo también tenía buenos reflejos, yo estaba acabada y mi sagrada virginidad perdida por nada.

-¿Ya estás más calmada o aún tienes cosas que arrojarme? -Preguntó como si nada. Ya lo veía jactandose de lo pobre e indefensa que soy para defenderme cuando veo con sorpresa que simplemente se sienta en el suelo al estilo indio.- Me han robado la ropa, no soy ningún pervertido. Ah, y mi nombre es Sinbad .. ¿tendrías algo de ropa?.. viendote creo que no, pero por eso me acerque. No era mi intención el asustarte... -Yo escuchaba su explicación en silencio, pero sin dejar en ningún momento de estar alerta por cualquier cosa.

Entonces me sentí mal. Al pobre hombre le habían robado y yo lo trataba de violador. Pobre señor Sinbad..

...

Me le quedé viendo un buen rato. Tratando de procesar la información.

...

Él dijo que se llamaba Sinbad. Tenía el mismo fisico y la misma costumbre del Sibad de MAGI pero eso era fisicobioloicamente imposible.

...

¿O no? Y como no iba quedarme con la duda, se lo pregunté directamente.- ¿Sinbad el Rey de Sindria? ¿T-te suena Ja'far, Masrur..? ¿8 generales?

-La cara de sorpresa del hombre fue casi tan parecida a la mia, de no ser porque lo mio era menos creible. Luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Ese mismo soy yo, linda! ¿Conoces a mis generales? ¡Entonces...! ¡Hey! -Para mi, luego de oir eso...todo se volvió negro de nuevo.-


End file.
